


sweet as honey

by QuetzalcoatlFC



Series: Life with Akira Kurusu [5]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, POV First Person, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Sexual Content, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuetzalcoatlFC/pseuds/QuetzalcoatlFC
Summary: An explicit story about Akira coming over to your apartment to cool off on a hot summer day. (18+)
Relationships: Amamiya Ren (Persona Series)/Reader, Kurusu Akira & Reader, Kurusu Akira/Reader, Persona 5 Protagonist/Reader
Series: Life with Akira Kurusu [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1450216
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	sweet as honey

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut / sexually explicit content! This took quite some time to write and I'm a bit nervous about publishing it, but I'm quite proud of how it ended up. Thank you for all the support as always!

The scent of baked sweets and candy overpowered my nose even before I pushed open the doors. I was standing in the dining hall of a mansion, decorated with gold and silver chandeliers hanging from the high ceiling, beautiful pieces of handmade furniture in every corner, paintings of noble looking people, with their noses pointed high and their cheeks rosy.

I approached the dining table, fitted with enough chairs for one hundred guests, piled high with sweets and candy from all around the world.

My stomach growled. Everything looked so tasty.

At one end of the table, I could see Akira Kurusu sitting, leaning back into an imposing mahogany throne. He was dressed in a king’s clothes: a long velvet cape draped across his shoulders, his gilded military uniform shined in the light beneath the chandelier, and his front hair slicked back to show his forehead. 

“Won’t you eat anything?” He called out to me from his end of the room, voice echoing throughout the mansion.

I looked back at the sweets. Cheese danishes, glazed doughnuts, bowls full of whipped cream with strawberries, chocolate cake, pitchers of milk filled with honey and cinnamon and sugar. I could feel my mouth water.

“I won’t.” I shook my head and looked at him. “Not until you’ve eaten first.”

He pushed himself up from his throne and walked toward me with a confident gait.

“Then,” He picked me up off my feet into a princess carry with a sigh. “I’ll have to eat you first.”

***

_ BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP BEEP. _

My 10:00 AM radio alarm blared in my right ear like a foghorn. I turned over to my left side and dug my head beneath my uncomfortably damp pillow. I was drooling. Gross.

_ Good morning! It’s a beautiful, hot Summer Sunday! What better way to beat the heat than some cool Jazz all the way from America? Here’s ‘Autumn Leaves’ by Chet Baker. _

Chet Baker got right to it on the trumpet. I groaned, rolled over, and wiped the sleep from my eyes. It was indeed Sunday. My one day off. 

  
  
I threw myself into a cold shower and stood under the water for a little. The weather was getting hotter. I needed to ask the landlord about the AC again.  _ This is no way for a person to live _ , I thought to myself, then reflected on my spoiled life for seven minutes before stepping out of the shower.

My last dream turned and turned and turned over in my head. All I could see when I closed my eyes was how handsome Akira looked and how I absolutely melted when he picked me up into his arms. The food laid out across the long table looked so amazing. My stomach growled. Time for real food.

My refrigerator opened with a suspicious pop. Cereal? The milk had to have gone sour already. Eggs would be too heavy this late in the morning, and I’d be too full for lunch. I opened the drawer next to the sink. A single box of uncooked spaghetti sat in the center of the space. Spaghetti? Who would cook spaghetti at ten-thirty in the morning?

Interrupting my search for breakfast, I heard my door buzzer sound. Surely, Akira was here.

“Who is it?” I asked through the intercom just to be sure.

“It’s me.” Akira’s gentle voice crackled through the speaker.

I buzzed him in and within a few minutes, he walked through my front door.

“Akira!” I ran up to him and buried my face in his chest. Akira was warm. His arms wrapped around me and I unintentionally pushed him into the door.

“Akira!” I repeated. The walls of my apartment were paper thin. Surely other people could hear me call out to him, but I didn’t care. His arms wrapped around me. Even though it was blistering hot in my room and a hug was probably the most uncomfortable thing I could imagine with anyone else, I couldn’t resist running into Akira’s arms.

He giggled and I could feel the vibration in his chest. “You’re so clingy. I was just here Friday night.”

I led him to the kitchen and placed the butter, jam, honey, and cream cheese from the fridge on the kitchen table. 

There was some bread I had bought a few days ago that would be perfect for toast, a light and satisfying breakfast.

“Did you have breakfast yet, Akira?”

He shuffled his feet on the hardwood floor. “Yeah.”

Naturally, I was suspicious. “Coffee does not count as breakfast. You need to actually eat something.” I placed two pieces of toast on a plate and pushed it across the table to him.

While pouring honey over my bread, I wondered why its golden shine, silky texture, and sweet smell seemed so familiar.  _ Oh, right. _   
  
“Hey, Akira?” I caught him midway through a bite of toast. “I umm . . . had a dream about you.”

“Hmm?” His eyes widened as he focused attention on what I was about to say.

“Yeah . . . you were like a king or a prince or something. And there was all this really tasty food out on a table. And -” I stopped before I could get to the part about him carrying me.

“And?” 

“It was really realistic. Akira was really handsome.”

He placed his hands in his lap. “I see . . .”

Silence. Silence.  _ Silence. _

We finished our toast and sat in the kitchen quietly.

Akira fanned himself with his t-shirt and wiped sweat off his forehead. “It’s hot.”

“My AC is busted. When I turn it on, the fan makes a scary noise and no cold air comes out,” I said. “I’m going to wait for someone to come and fix it.”

“I could look at it for you.”

Akira stepped outside on the balcony and stood over the external unit of the AC. He looked around it, under it, over it, and squatted down on his heels to look into it from the side.

“I have no idea what it could be. Try turning it on, maybe we can hear where the noise is coming from.”

I stepped inside, pushed the button towards “COOL” and set it to medium. Sure enough, a droning sound could be heard, as if a fan or motor within the unit was forcing itself. The noise was loud and irritating, so I turned it off almost immediately.

“See?”   
  
“Hmm . . .”   
  
Akira lifted his foot and with a swinging motion, kicked the side of the AC.

“Hey!” I giggled nervously. “You’re going to break it!”   
  
Then, something sounded like it was falling. Like a pinball bouncing down the lane.  _ Plink, plink, plink, plink-ring ring ring ring. _ Akira and I looked around on the floor of the balcony.

“See, I told you, that was probably a screw or something that fell out . . .”   
  
Akira bent over to reach under the AC unit. He held up a single small coin. The tiny reason why I had spent the last few days boiling in the sweltering heat.

“That was in the AC?!”

“Seems like it.” He said in a collected tone. “Try turning it on again and see if it works.”

I returned inside and repeated the steps from earlier, and this time, the AC revved magnificently, fans turning and within seconds, a blast of cool air washed over the room.

“That’s it?”

Akira stepped inside and closed the sliding glass door behind him. “That’s it.” He repeated confidently.

I walked up to him and tilted my head up to look at his face. His bangs were getting wet from the sweat on his forehead and going into his eyes. Akira pushed his hair back with his hand, but it quickly curled back into place. I ran into my bathroom and returned with a hairclip.

“Here,” I stood on the tips of my toes to take his glasses off and push his front hair back, holding it in place with the clip. Our faces were close. I could feel his breath on my face. “Better?”

“Mmhmm.” The dark eyes behind his glasses locked with mine. The ends of his lips began to curl into a smile.

As soon as I took a step back, Akira stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me, not breaking eye contact.

“Akira!” I called out to him in surprise.

“Sorry . . .” He mumbled. The air conditioner, with newfound life, whirred in the background. “I love you.”

I was overwhelmed by the desire to kiss him. “Thank you for fixing my AC.”

“Mmhmm.” He nodded, flashing his handsome smile at me unrelentlessly.  _ How could one boy be so perfect? _

I couldn’t help it anymore. “Akira . . . can I kiss you?”

“As a thanks for fixing your air conditioner?”

I stood on the tips of my toes and wrapped my arms around his neck to kiss him.

“Because . . .” I whispered words between kisses. “I. Love. You.”

A flip switched within Akira. I could feel it in his grip around my waist and in his breathing. My feet gently lifted off the ground.  _ He’s carrying me. Akira is carrying me. He’s carrying me to my bed. _

Akira Kurusu was on top of me, in my freshly air conditioned room, trying to catch his breath after kissing me and pushing me on my bed.

“Stop . . .” His cheeks tinged with crimson red. “Stop being so cute. I won’t be able to hold back if you do things like that.”

My heart thumped relentlessly and echoed in my ears.

“Maybe . . .” My hands trembled as I gently touched his face. “Maybe I don’t want you to hold back.”

Akira replied with a quick flurry of kisses on my lips, eyes, neck and all over my face. His hips dropped and pressed mine against the bed. I could feel the outline of his erection through his clothes.

_ He’s getting turned on.  _ I thought to myself.  _ I want to make him cum. _

Akira’s kisses got more and more desperate as his breathing became jagged. He began to slowly push his hips against my body. I lifted my legs and locked them around Akira’s waist, pushing him closer to me.

For a few seconds, Akira breathed down my neck while we rubbed against each other. I could see the frustration building on his face. My hand reached down and pinched the waistline of his sweatpants, pulling them down to his legs.

“This looks painful . . .” I whispered in his ear. The pupils of his eyes were drowned in lust but I could still see my reflection in them. “Can I touch you?”

“M-Mmhmm . . .”

Akira got off me and began to take off his pants and boxers while I pulled a bottle of lotion and a box of condoms from my desk.

“We’re going to do it with a rubber?” Akira spoke with a disappointed tone.

“If we don't,” I removed a condom from the box. “It’s going to make a mess.”

Akira pouted. “But it won’t feel the same.”

“Fine, but you can’t do it inside.”

I squeezed a small amount of lotion in my hand and plopped next to Akira. At first gently, then more forcefully he began kissing me, sneaking his tongue into my mouth to explore it. With my empty hand, I unclipped the hair tie, reverting his hair to its usual fluffy state.

Using the hand with lotion in it I began to stroke Akira’s cock, the cold lotion on his skin taking him by surprise.

“A-Ahh . . .” He shivered in pleasure.

“Good?” 

“Yeah . . .” His voice was a pathetic whimper compared to the confident boy who had walked into my apartment a little while ago. My stroking picked up pace. I wanted to hear more of Akira’s voice.

I kissed his neck and made my way up to his ear.

“Does it feel good?” I whispered. “Do you like it when I stroke your cock like this?” My hand pumped up and down his length. I could feel it twitch and move beneath my touch.

“Mmmh!” Akira could only communicate through broken gasps and moans. His hips hungrily pushed up for more pleasure.

“Akira, lie down . . . I want to make you feel really  _ really  _ good.”

He did exactly that as I placed myself next to him. Akira lifted his shirt over his head, taking it off and revealing his bare chest. I continued to kiss his neck, sucking gently on one spot in particular. I wanted to leave a mark for all to see.  _ Akira is mine. _

Akira’s lips begged for a kiss and I couldn’t turn him down. I pumped his throbbing cock as fast as I could.

Akira’s body tensed up and he clinged on to my shoulders.

“I’m . . .” The reliable, intelligent leader of the Phantom Thieves struggled to express himself with words. “I’m gonna  _ cuuuuuuum  _ . . .” He moaned, drawing out his last word, unable to restrain his voice any longer. That was my cue. I didn’t want any of Akira’s cum to go to waste after I worked so hard to produce it.

I pressed my lips and tongue to the head of his cock as he came into my mouth, three quick spurts of it, eliciting a shivering moan from Akira.

I was so turned on in the moment, I swallowed every bitter drop. The scent and taste of Akira’s lust made me feel drunk. I took the rest of my clothes off and started to stroke him to an erection again.

“Akira. Akira. Akira. Akira . . .” I repeated his name over and over. “Akira . . . it’s not fair if you’re the only one feeling good.”

Akira covered his face with his arms to hide his pleasure wrought face. I pulled them away and pinned his hands above his head, gently lowering my hips over his revived cock. My voice echoed throughout the room as he entered me.

I pushed myself down and pressed my lips against his, our lustful moans layering over one another into one breathy, desperate sound. I raised my hips and dropped them down slowly. I wanted to tease him and drive him crazy. Akira’s hands slid from under my grasp and he placed them on my ass, using his grip to push his cock further into me.

I could hardly contain myself. I sat up and grinded against Akira’s thrusting. The room was filled with the sound of our sweaty bodies slapping against one another and the bed creaking and rocking underneath us. I felt lightheaded looking down at Akira from where I was on top of him. 

“Akira! Akira! More!” I called out to him shamelessly. My lewd cries must have triggered something in him because he forcefully grabbed me by the shoulders and rolled to the side, putting me on my back. Just as we had started, Akira was on top of me again.

“I love you . . .” I kissed him, our tongues briefly coming together then quickly rushing apart, as if the brief kiss had burned us. “I love you Akira!”

Lifting my lower body slightly off the bed, Akira began to thrust into me at a maddening pace. My body trembled, preparing for an orgasm. 

“A-Ahh!” His brain was about as mush as mine and could barely focus on what he wanted to say. All his attention was focused on his body begging to impregnate me. “I’m . . . I’m . . .”

I arched my back as far as I could. “Not inside!”

Akira pulled his cock from inside me and placed it on my lower stomach, releasing what was left of his pent-up desire over my naked body with a satisfied moan. I shook as I came, pulling the sheets off my bed as a wave of pleasure washed over me. Akira collapsed, crashing our naked, wet, exhausted bodies into one another.

I don’t know how long we stayed there, two satisfied souls trying to catch our breaths. I could feel myself drifting into sleep until he woke me up with a kiss.

“We need to shower.”

***

Akira and I played a video game while we waited for the bed sheets to finish drying. I sat on the floor with my back leaning against my bed and with Akira using my thighs as a pillow. 

“I don’t understand. How are you this good at a driving game if you don’t know how to drive?” I said, lagging behind Akira six seconds in a race.

“I drive the Monabus.” Akira replied confidently.

After a few more races, with nearly the same results every time, Akira and I turned off the video game and TV. The apartments were quiet at this time in the late afternoon with only the monotonous drone of my AC unit and rhythmic whirr of the dryer preventing complete silence.

I stroked Akira’s hair in my lap. I couldn’t hide the happiness I felt in this position. My boyfriend looked so cute and relaxed resting his head on my thighs.

“What do you want for dinner?” I asked him.

Akira turned his head to look up at me, his fluffy hair tickling the skin on my legs. “Hmm . . . I saw some fried chicken for sale at the store earlier.”

“Just fried chicken?” I thought about the miscellaneous ingredients in my kitchen from earlier. “What about fried chicken and spaghetti?”

Akira pointed his dark eyes at me in intense consideration.

“Mmh. That sounds good.”


End file.
